The mission of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center is to promote and facilitate basic and clinical research on the incidence, etiology, and progression of cancer, and then through education and direct application of the results of such research, translate the discoveries into improved methods for cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, prognosis and therapy. The ultimate goal is to relieve the burdens of illness in patients with cancer. Accordingly, Mayo Clinic Cancer Center research is broad and interdisciplinary, but highly cancer focused. Professional and lay education activities are excellent and expansive, and clinical and psychosocial care of patients are of the highest quality and humanistic. These aggregate characteristics form the basis for our request for CCSG support and to be designated by the National Cancer Institute as a Comprehensive Cancer Center. The scientific objectives will be achieved by seven established programs of the MCCC. These programs are assigned to three portfolios each managed by an Associate Director, namely: Basic Science (Immunology, Developmental Therapeutics and Cancer Genetics Program); Clinical and Translational Research Portfolio (Clinical and Translational Research, Prostate Cancer, and Imaging Programs); and a Population Sciences Portfolio with a single Program in Genetic Epidemiology, Prevention and Control. There is a single Developing Program for Breast Cancer Cell Biology. Research in these programs will be facilitated by nine shared resources for Statistics and Support Services, Pharmacy, Tissue Acquisition, Pharmacology, Gene Discovery, Cytogenetics, Molecular Biology, Protein Chemistry, and Flow Cytometry and Optical Morphology). An extensive non-CCSG funded Education Program rounds out the CCSG request.